Supertitious
by Mrs.President
Summary: Kevin finally meets his dream girl, and she's perfect. A little odd & off center, but in ways you'd really have to look hard for, and in that way she's perfect for Kevin. Macy can't trust her, and everyone loves her. Something is defiantly wrong, love?
1. Chapter 1

*present*

"Has anyone noticed Kevin acting… a little stranger than usual?" Stella asked cautiously, hoping not to offend his brothers.

"I seen him last night, on my midnight jog. He was really fidgety and all shifty eyes, and he would like, jump at all the noises. He told me I smelt good, and then ran away." Olivia shrugged, agreeing with Stella.

Stella remembered when Olivia's brother had smelt her, she didn't know whether she should have been flattered or weirded out. Either way, Stella kept quiet.

"Maybe he was sleep walking?" Joe put in questionably.

"No, he was fully awake. I made sure." Olivia ruled out, tapping her chin deep in thought.

Then something hit Nick that he didn't understand, "Why do you jog at midnight?"

The small girl with jet black straight hair just shrugged, "When I can't sleep, I jog."

"Hey guys." Kevin walked up to the group in sunglasses and a black hoodie with the hood drawn, creating a suspicious look about him.

"Hi Kevin." Macy chirped excitedly with an excited wave to match.

"Hi Olivia, darling. Hey Mace." Kevin replied, giving less enthusiasm and effort to Macy's greeting.

"Hello Kevin." Olivia smiled, and it was her usual, show no teeth smile that was so pretty on her.

Kevin placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back, never taking his eyes off of her; possessively. It had been like that lately, and it was straining his other relations with other people aside from Olivia. But Kevin didn't seem to care.

"Would you like to take a walk? He asked directly to Olivia, like she really was the sun, life, and center of his world; he gave none of his attention to anyone else.

"I'd love too." She replied softly, as he pulled her close the way couple do when they're in love.

"A walk where?" Nick asked bravely, stepping closer and intruding on the couple's space; earning Kevin's harsh glare, the eyes now the darkest out off all the brothers.

"None of your business." He snapped lowly, almost as a hiss.

Olivia gasped, "Kevin! Mind your manners. He's your little brother, you're family. You're supposed to protect him, snap at him when he's only curious and concerned." Her accent was really highlighted in her scold of her lover.

"I'm sorry, Love." Kevin apologized quickly to Olivia, instead of Nick.

Kevin was way to protective over Olivia Aven.

Kevin was acting different, and Nick feared he was becoming a different person.

Kevin broke Macy's heart without even realizing it.

Kevin was changing, and everyone saw it.

It all seemed to be Kevin's fault, not Olivia's. Olivia's perfect, Olivia's an honor student, Olivia's generous and everything pure and good. Olivia also has a deadly secret…


	2. preface

**I'm terribly sorry for the wait, there just aren't enough hours in the day anymore, especially now since where I live the days are shorter. The first part was the inspiration of the story, this part is just a preface type ordeal. Thank you everyone that's been reading my story. ****J You guys are amazing. **

_I've had a while to try and figure out just what exactly life is. How is it defined? How does it exist? Is life the simple beating of a human heart? Or can it be defined as simple movements, to be treasured, so precious and so dear?_

_Does being vulnerable make something precious? Being helpless makes you worth protecting? Does being able to remain standing with an existence forever make you any less valuable Any less alive?_

Like a statue…_ The small hand of the girl gently touched the marble angel's hand that was down in surrender, and the other was reaching to the sky for her savior, whom the tiny girl was questioning heavily. _

_The marble of the statue matched her in two ways, maybe more/_

_Like a statue standing, but lifeless. Never aging, but forever standing. _

_A lot like a statue, so lifeless, so meaningless. _


End file.
